Alex Browning
| Relationships=Ken Browning－Father Barbara Browning－Mother Clear Rivers－Girlfriend; Deceased Tod Waggner－Best friend; Deceased George Waggner－Friend; Deceased Terry Chaney-Former rival's girlfriend; Deceased Carter Horton－Former rival, now friend; Deceased Valerie Lewton－Teacher; Deceased Alexander Browning－Son (alternative ending) | Prev.=Carter Horton | Next=People on Route 23/Dano Estevez | Images=Images of Alex Browning }} Alex Theodore Browning is the teenage survivor and visionary of Flight 180 and the main protagonist in the film Final Destination. Alex was the sixth survivor of Flight 180 to die. Biography Alex was born on September 25, 1982 in the fictional town of Mt. Abraham, New York to Ken and Barbara Browning. He has been friends with siblings Tod and George Waggner since childhood, and had been his classmates through high school since then. He is studying at Mt. Abraham High, and is the rival of Carter Horton. He frequently fights with Carter whenever they're together, and often doesn't control his actions. He is one of the students qualified to travel to for the school's annual field trip. ''Final Destination'' Alex, with his classmates and teachers, took Flight 180 to head to . While onboard, Alex had an ominous vision of the plane exploding in mid-air. After warning everyone about it, he and some of his friends are removed from the plane. While waiting at the airport, Alex witnesses the plane explode as he predicted. FBI Agents Schreck and Agent Weine interview the survivors afterwards, and believe that Alex was a suicide terrorist. While attending the memorial for the victims, Alex notices both agents carefully observing him, and develops a relationship with fellow survivor Clear Rivers. Tod becomes the first survivor of the plane explosion to die, and the Waggner household's anger towards Alex's family grows further. With the help of Clear, Alex encounters William Bludworth, a mortician who knows more about Death than anyone else. Later that night, Alex realizes that Death is claiming back their lives which should've been lost on the plane, and is attacking them according to the order of their deaths on the plane. Alex and Clear plan to save the remaining survivors, but fails on their attempts. His rival, Carter Horton's girlfriend Terry gets hit by a bus. Then his teacher, Ms. Lewton, gets killed by a knife impalement with leads to a house fire. Then Carter, insane over Terry's death, attempts to commit suicide by stalling his car on a train track. Alex saves him just as the train comes. Then Billy Hitchcock is decapitated by the wreckage. Knowing he is next to die, Alex suddenly realizes that he had exchanged seats in his original premonition, thus Clear will die before him. Finding Clear at her car trapped by livewires, Alex sacrifices himself by touching the wires to let her escape. It is revealed later on that Alex survived the electrocution. Now at Paris, the films ends with Carter saving Alex from a falling neon sign, but eventually resulted to his own death. 'Death' After Carter died, Alex hadn't left his home for three months. One day, Alex and Clear were next to a building in a back way alley. Near the back window, a falling brick suddenly fell and smashed Alex's head and he collapsed to the ground as blood started running from his head to his chin. Alex's body was next to a horrified Clear as a local merchant heard the scream and called the police to come to the scene. Signs/Clues * After Terry Chaney's death, blood sprays on Alex's face. One of the blood stains looks like a 7, implying Alex is seventh on Death's List. * At the end of the movie, a man is singing "Rocky Mountain High" in French. * At the end of the movie, wine spills over Alex's drawing of the Flight 180 seats. The stain looks like blood and it's over Alex's seat. *Alex almost got killed seven times which is the most times a character have evaded death. He was almost run over by a train, nearly electrocuted saving Clear, nearly killed in an explosion, nearly impaled in the face by blunt branches, almost drowns when a tree falls on him, almost run over by a bus, and was almost crushed by a sign. This is the same number in the order he was supposed to die. *During Final Destination 2, Clear mentions she and Alex cheated death dozens of times after the events of the first film, so it means that Death kept switching between the two until it finally got Alex, as he quoted "You can't evade Death forever." *3 months after Carter's death, Alex suffers a gruesome fate when a falling brick hit his head. *At the top of Alex's house, the roof had many bricks. ''Final Destination 2'' In Final Destination 2, Kimberly Corman, a visionary of the Route 23 Pile-up. She goes and sees Clear to ask help for cheating death. During the conversation, Clear, who blamed herself for Alex's demise, shows a clear picture of Alex's body lying face down with a large amount of blood on Alex's head. ''Final Destination 3'' Alex was mentioned in Final Destination 3, by Kevin Fischer, explaining to Wendy about him and the Flight 180 disaster. ''Final Destination 5'' Alex is seen at the end of ''Final Destination 5''. He along with his friends are seen being thrown off of Flight 180 when he predicts it will explode. The group of arguing classmates pass by the seats of Sam Lawton and Molly Harper, who are among the casualties of the Flight 180 disaster. Archival and unused footage of Alex from the first film was used. Appearances *''Final Destination'' (portrayed by Devon Sawa) *''Final Destination'' (novel) *''Final Destination 2'' (in a photo) (potrayed by Devon Sawa) *''Final Destination 2'' (novel) (in a photo) *''Final Destination 3'' (mentioned only) *''Final Destination 3'' (novel) (mentioned only) *''Final Destination 5'' (archive footage) (portrayed by Devon Sawa) Trivia *In the original ending for Final Destination, Alex died when he saved Clear, but not before Clear fell pregnant with his child. *Alex's full name was Alexander Chance Browning in the novel, but in the movie his full name was listed as Alex Theodore Browning on his passport. In this case, because the novels are all consider non-canon, so the second one was his real name. In addition, the first name was used in the movie's alternative ending as Alex son's name. *Tobey Maguire was one of the choices to play Alex Browning. *Alex has become one of the more popular characters being mentioned in nearly every Final Destination movie. *The original script to Final Destination 2 revealed that Alex and Clear both survived, and both decided to help Kimberly save the survivors of the Route 23 pile-up. However, due to payment issues, Devon Sawa declined the opportunity to return. The script was then rewritten, killing off Alex. *Another version of the script had Alex, still killed off-screen, be killed by a ceiling fan. At once, Clear, enraged, is in her face, speaking through clenched teeth. ' CLEAR' My family is dead. My friends are dead. And Alex... Clear angrily peels a Polaroid off the wall and shows it to Kimberly. While we don't see the photo, Kimberly's horrified face paints a gruesome picture on its own. ' CLEAR' And yes, that's the blade of a fucking ceiling fan in his head. Clear pounds on the door, apparently done with Kimberly. A GUARD opens the door. Kimberly, devastated, turns to leave, then summons her courage and turns back to Clear. This information is revealed in this link: http://www.imsdb.com/scripts/Final-Destination-2.html *Alex's death creates a major plot-hole for the second film: Kimberly says that Flight 180 was exactly a year before the pile-up of Route 23, and it is mentioned that Clear has been in the asylum for a year. However, Clear could not have been in the asylum for anywhere close to that long. The funeral in the first film takes place about a month after the plane explodes, and furthermore, the trip to Paris where Carter dies takes places at least six months after that. Clear states Alex remained in his home for three months after Carter died, which would have been at least ten months after the plane incident. During or after this time, she and Alex dodged death "dozens of times". Therefore, Clear locked herself in the asylum either ten months after the disaster when Alex died, and was in the asylum for two months at most, or sometime between then and when they were in Paris, which is between two and five months. *Alex's death is based from a real life death by Yan Zhen Zhao, when a brick fell onto her head back in 1998. The 16-year-old was walking past an elementary school in Brooklyn when the brick tumbled from a roof that was under construction. *In the script of Final Destination, Alex is described as: an average kid; handsome. A high school "everyman." *Alex was born on September, 25 (9/25), Flight 180 was to leave at 9:25, and Alex sat at seat I25 (Ninth letter of the Alphabet, 25th seat) *Alex's premonition death was the same as Sam's real life death. References Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Browning. Alex Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Category:Smashed Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Browning, Alex Category:Final Destination 5 Category:Final Destination 5 characters Category:Characters With Alternate Deaths Category:Impaled Category:Blugeoned